How Sweet it is
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: Short little Dean and Rory thing...


She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes in the dark. The knock was  
soft on her window, but with each knock, her blood ran cold, and her  
heart skipped beats.  
  
"Rory" the male voice hissed, "Rory!"  
  
"Slippers..slippers" Rory muttered,"I have to remeber to get new slippers..  
Dean?"  
  
He waved akwardly from the other side of the glass.  
  
"A rational reasoning behind your.." Rory turned around and looked at  
the alarm clock,"2 am visit would be nice"  
  
"I missed you?"  
  
Rory raised an eyebrow,"Come in, I'm cold"  
  
"You're not outside,how could you be.." Dean looked at her quizzically.  
  
She rolled her eyes."Your other choice is to talk to me through the glass  
while I get back into my bed.."  
******************  
How sweet it is to be loved by you  
How sweet it is to be loved by you  
******************  
Rory backed away from the window, letting him throw his leg over the   
windowsill, his body into the room."A becoming angle for you, Dean" Rory  
chuckled  
  
He glared from under his long hair."The things I do for you" Dean stood up  
smoothed out his clothes."Here"  
  
  
"Roses in December" Rory smirked, leaning over and turning on her lamp.  
"I could have gone for some slippers"  
  
"Note to self" Dean chuckled,"Girlfriend wants slippers, not roses"  
  
"They're cheaper" Rory quipped.  
  
"Roses or slippers?"  
  
"Slippers" she replied,"At least in Decemeber. And they last longer"  
  
Dean nodded,"Of course" he threw a quilt over her shoulders.  
  
"So when I'm cold, I can look down at my feet and think about how much  
my boyfriend appreciates me"  
********************************  
  
I needed the shelter of someone's arms and there you were   
I needed someone to understand my ups and downs and there you were   
With sweet love and devotion   
Deeply touching my emotion   
I want to stop and thank you baby   
I just want to stop and thank you baby  
*******************************  
  
"Loves you" Dean correted her,"How much he loves you"  
  
Rory blushed  
  
"I've managed to make Rory Gilmore blush" he stroked the side of her face.  
"This is new"  
  
"Not new.." she squeaked,"A rarity"  
  
"I like you like this" Dean kissed her gently  
  
Rory pulled away,"Anything to boost your ever growing ego?"  
  
"My ego?"  
  
"Your ego" she replied,"You never told me why you came here"  
  
Dean shrugged,"Does it matter?"  
  
"Sort of"  
  
"Well.." he took a deep breath  
  
Rory moved over, leaving the edge of the bed empty."Sit"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
She nodded  
  
"I.."  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Sorry" he jabbed his hands into his pockets nervously,"I wanted to surprise  
you"  
*************************  
How sweet it is to be loved by you   
How sweet it is to be loved by you   
*************************  
  
"You could have made me a scarf, buy me coffee.." Rory yawned.  
  
"Anything but interrupt your beauty sleep?"  
  
Rory nodded  
  
"Lie back,I'll tuck you in" Dean sighed, moving the roses onto her bedside  
table,"Is a robe,too personal?"  
  
"I have a robe" Rory smiled as he tucked the quilt around her and  
turned off the light,"Dean?"  
  
"Hmm?" he pushed back the hair that was hanging in her eyes.  
  
"You're going to sleep thru first period,aren't you?"  
  
He shrugged,kissing her forehead."It was worth it.Goodnight Sleeping   
Beauty"  
  
"That would make you Prince Charming"  
  
Dean blushed,"I guess" he said shyly.  
  
"Goodnight" Rory called as she snuggled back into her sheets."Do me  
a favor"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Close the window after you"  
  
Last thing she heard that night was his chuckling.  
*****************************  
I close my eyes at night  
Wondering where would I be without you in my life   
Everything I did was just a bore  
Everywhere I went it seems I'd been there before   
But you brighten up for me all of my days   
With a love so sweet in so many ways   
I want to stop and thank you baby   
******************************  
"Rory! Rory Gilmore!"  
  
"Coming..coming"  
  
Lorealei laughed at the scurrying feet racing down the stairs."When does  
Narcolepsy boy sleep?"  
  
Rory stopped on the staircase."Why?"  
  
"Mom, I was going to tell you about my late night visitor, I just didn't..."   
Lorealei teased  
  
"I was going to tell you" Rory picked up the coffee cup on the edge of  
the table and took a sip.  
  
"Those are courtesy of Prince Charming" Lorealei raised an eyebrow,"oh  
on the Mother front"  
  
"Oh no" Rory groaned  
  
"I have good news" Lorealei held up a small pink robe,"Dean wasn't even close  
when it came to your robe size"  
  
Rory chuckled  
  
"He still reminds me of your Dad"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"That height thing worries me"  
  
"Mom?Is there slippers?"  
  
Lorealei held up a pair of pink piglet slippers,"You're a little young  
for serial monogamy, not that I'm saying you should...'  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Rory?" Lorealei picked up the other coffee cup  
  
"If we don't go now" Rory threw the slippers on the couch,"I'm going   
to be late" 


End file.
